


[Ring] (Spring) "It will be fun, trust me"

by gilgumush



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Year Tsukishima, F/M, Fictober 2019, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Reader is older than Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilgumush/pseuds/gilgumush
Summary: Sejujurnya, bagaimana pun rencananya, musim apa pun waktunya—selama Tsukishima bisa menghabiskan liburan singkat yang gadis itu jarang dapatkan—dia akan selalu menikmatinya. Mengaku terang-terangan atau pun tidak.





	[Ring] (Spring) "It will be fun, trust me"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Jadi.... Ini entry pertama gw di fandom ini sekaligus event ini.... Dont know what to do...
> 
> But, have fun?! 😃

“Tsukki, ponselmu berdering terus!” Yamaguchi nyaris berteriak dari pojok lapangan.

Tsukishima, si pemilik ponsel, hanya menghela napas. Sudah tahu siapa yang tidak berhenti menghubunginya di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Diliriknya jendela minimalis gedung yang ditempatinya kurang lebih dua tahun ke belakang, pada untaian merah muda yang mulai memenuhi pemandangan luar. Musim semi lagi, pikirnya.

“Oi, Tsukishi(t)ma! Matikan dering ponselmu dan latihan yang benar!” Kageyama berdecak keras dengan bola voli yang terus diputarnya di tangan, bersiap-siap melatih service ace-nya.

Tsukishima setengah menurut-setengah mengelak, tapi tetap membungkam mulutnya. Hinata yang sejak tadi terlalu fokus memukul setiap bola di depan matanya, menelengkan kepalanya seraya berbisik, “Perasaanku saja atau Tsukishima memang tidak membalas ketiranian Kageyama dan menurut padanya?”

Tanaka dan Nishinoya mengangguk kompak, “Oh, betul juga. Selesai latihan tanding tadi juga dia kelihatan berpikir keras.”

Hitoka yang kebetulan lewat untuk mengoper minuman jadi ikut bergabung, “Eh, apa Tsukishima sakit, ya? Atau ada masalah tertentu?”

Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, dan Hitoka kompak menengok pojok lapangan, di mana Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi tengah mengobrol santai. _Ah, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja_, pikir mereka. Hingga Yamaguchi berlari ke arah keempatnya dengan cengiran lebar dan meninggalkan Tsukishima yang telinganya memerah meski berwajah menyeramkan. _Oh, Tsukishima __mengganti kacamatanya dengan yang biasa? Sudah mau pulang?_

Sepertinya, Yamaguchi memang ingin bergabung sebagai anggota kelima mari-mengkhawatirkan-tsukishima-atau-menggosipkannya. Sebab, kalimat pertama yang diinformasikannya adalah, “astaga, Tsukki tegang sekali, padahal cuma kencan biasa.”

“KENCAN?!”

Tsukishima menghela napas untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya hari itu, sudah tidak peduli akan adanya gosip macam-macam di kemudian hari. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah keluar dari gedung dan menghadapi masa depannya. Tsukishima mengutuk pikirannya. Tidak, maksudnya, kencan musim seminya. Astaga, dia bahkan menyebutnya kencan, Tsukishima lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

“Ennoshita-san, aku izin pulang lebih dulu,” ucapnya begitu berhadapan dengan Kapten.

“Oh, iya, sudah lewat jadwal juga sih.” Tsukishima mengangguk pelan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mantap meninggalkan gedung.

Tentu saja mengabaikan teman-teman satu timnya yang sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya (dan mengutuknya) dengan suara lantang, “SEJAK KAPAN TSUKISHIMA PUNYA PACAR?!”

Pemuda yang menjadi bahan omongan pedas justru tersenyum miring, setidaknya hal itu bisa membalas segala ledekan mereka sebelumnya (terutama Kageyama) yang sengaja ia hiraukan. Tidak sengaja juga, sejujurnya. Tsukishima memang tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa kecuali gadis yang masih tekun membunyikan nada dering ponselnya.

** _Klik_ **

“Uhm—”

Belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, suara gadis di seberang jaringan sudah membombardirnya.

“—Kei! Ya ampun, kenapa lama sekali? Ini kan sudah lewat jadwal latihanmu!! Latihan memang penting, tapi istirahat dan penyegaran juga sama pentingnya, tahu!”

Tsukishima mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, “baik, Ibu Dokter.”

Terdengar suara pekikan yang ditahan, yang pemuda itu yakini dilengkapi dengan wajah yang memerah, sebelum kalimat selanjutnya mengonfirmasi apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, “Oh, iya, aku lupa bilang. Aku sudah di depan gerbang sekolahmu, lho.”

“Hm, jaket biru langit, kan?”

Gadis yang berada beberapa meter di depannya kini memutar tubuhnya, hingga kedua mata mereka bertubrukan. Senyum lebar hadir di belahan bibir gadis itu, disertai lambaian tangan pelan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik kantung biru langit. Tsukishima tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, tapi melihat gadis itu melebarkan seyumnya hingga kedua kelopak matanya ikut tersenyum—mungkin tidak buruk juga.

“Kali ini mau ngapain?” ucapnya begitu berhadapan dengan gadis berjaket biru—yang ternyata memang tidak bertumbuh tinggi sejak terakhir kali mereka berkencan.

“Surprise, dong. Pokoknya kamu ikut saja.”

“Hm,” gumam Tsukishima lama, seperti menimbang-nimbang.

“Bakal seru, kok, beneran deh.”

“Iya, deh. Manut saja pada Ibu Dokter.”

“Kei!!!”

Sejujurnya, bagaimana pun rencananya, musim apa pun waktunya—selama Tsukishima bisa menghabiskan liburan singkat yang gadis itu jarang dapatkan—dia akan selalu menikmatinya. <strike>Mengaku terang-terangan atau pun tidak.</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @gilgumush on twt to diss me ig??


End file.
